


Visited by a vision

by demurely1



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Historical, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Sarah's return from hiding in 3x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visited by a vision

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/7070330837/)

Will: _I thought myself dead and visited by a vision_

Sarah _: A guardian angel, perhaps, I fear you have need of one, William._

“What brought you back?” asked Will.

He’d awoken to the morning sun glaring into the bedroom - all but blinding him, and found Sarah lying across his aching body, moulding her body to his; a warm, full smile radiating from her mouth and eyes.  He’d hardly dared touch her softly curving back, in case she was just a vision, some flight of fancy.  She’d sat up holding his gaze with her beautiful smile, and helped ease him up on his pillow.  He’d not been able to take his eyes off her’s until cupping her face with his hand, he’d drawn her mouth to his own to share a deep, sensuous kiss. 

“What brought you back?”

And so she proceeded to tell him of her new plan to obtain her son, legally, from Sir Arthur.  She’d realised finally that Arthur’s weakness was his need for influence.  Her assumption that Will would be able to suggest possible avenues to explore, had been correct - despite the recent severe beating.  Now, they had identified their prey, and Sarah was already considering how she might go about finding the necessary evidence.

Will regarded Sarah’s satisfied and confident countenance, as she sat on the bedside, his hand lightly squeezing her thigh through her day dress.  He could scarcely believe this was the same person who, only a day or so ago, had looked so sad and careworn, had appeared almost hesitant to greet him at her hideaway and had been seemingly unable to consider her life with him again, thus sending him away.  For his part, he didn’t want to revisit his own anguish at her rejection.  He’d resolved at the time not to wallow in his desolation and depression but to continue Mr Southouse’s exhortation to pursue justice, _though the heavens fall_ , despite knowing he would actually do this far more effectively **with** Sarah than without her.

With his right hand, he traced his fingers along her arm, stroking her shoulder and cupping her face again.  “Undress quickly and join me,” he urged softly, drawing her lips to his again.  “I’ve missed the feel of your body next to mine; the touch of your lips...”

She was already holding his face between her hands, beaming into his eyes, then down to his mouth, then again to his eyes. 

“I see you are recovering well from your ordeal, my love,” she observed warmly.  “The thought of joining you is very appealing....”  She left off speaking to press her mouth against his, then gazed back into his blue eyes, and sat upright again.  “But I must first deal with more pressing matters!  I must to the market – there is no food in the house!  And you are still in need of more rest, I think? ” She disengaged his hands from her breasts and kissed his long fingers tenderly.  “Fear not,” she smiled, “I shall join you later!”

Will watched her sweep out of the room and listened while she readied her departure without.  She was right, of course, his head still hurt, his body ached and he had no wish to leave the bed.  Suddenly the door swung open again, with Sarah carrying the linen basket before her.  “You can keep an eye on Samuel from your bed, while I am away!” she giggled, knowing how this would panic him.

He stared at her with horror, as she placed the basket alongside the bed, by the window. “But, what if he .... cries.....?”

“Samuel doesn’t cry,” she laughed, “and, if he does, just sing to him! He’ll soon be to sleep.”

With that, she fixed on her hat, gathered up her basket and shawl and left their rooms chuckling to herself, leaving Will contemplating Samuel in his basket with fear and trepidation.

******

When she returned, Will was fast asleep.  She collected Samuel, quietly soothing him as she carried him from the bedroom, to feed and change him. Later, she crept back in to retrieve the basket so Samuel could lay and watch her, as she got on with household tasks.  As the afternoon drew on, she went back to rouse Will and make him get up for a few hours.  She helped him complete his toilet, tended his wounds, then had him dress and sit by the fire with some small repast and a glass of wine to hand. 

Will ate slowly and watched as Sarah entertained Samuel: singing rhymes and clapping hands.  Between songs she questioned Will gently over what had befallen him, drawing out the story of political intrigue and conspiracy.  Will relaxed back in his chair, entranced by them both, laughing and smiling in turn, between mouthfuls of broth.  When he was satisfied, Sarah gathered up his bowl and placed Samuel unceremoniously in his lap.

“It’s time you were properly introduced!” she grinned, bending to kiss his forehead. “I was woefully ill-mannered earlier!  Though, in truth, that did not seem to cause you any difficulty!”  She sat at the table and picked up the spoon for her own broth, smiling at them both and watching how each responded to the other.  In fact, neither seemed at all troubled.

Will soon settled Samuel on his knee, talking to him quietly, before long playing _Piggies_ with his bare toes: “ _This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home, this little...”_ resulting in tickling, squealing and uproarious laughter.  Then Will turned to the other foot.  “What about this toe?”  he asked, holding a big toe between delicate, long fingers.  Samuel looked on, giggling in anticipation.

Sarah regarded them both, unable to conceal a smile, yet aware of the tears pricking her eyes.  Her thoughts went back to the sight that had met her on returning from the market: Will snoring softly on his pillow, with Samuel alongside him, curled up in the crook of his arm, similarly fast asleep.  How could she have ever doubted that this man could be father to her son!

Will caught sight of her wiping the tears from her eyes, just as Samuel squealed at the latest tickling, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 “You took Samuel into bed with you!”

“So I did!” exclaimed Will, surprised at his own memory.  “He whinged and grizzled from the moment you left!  I tried singing but he didn’t calm down, so.....” he laughed and looked at Sarah for reassurance.  Sarah was now giggling at Samuel, who was looking from her to Will and then back again.  Sensing that this was another joke, he squealed again and clapped his hands, drawing yet more laughter from them both. 

Eventually both Will and Samuel were exhausted by it all, so Sarah packed them off early to bed.

*******

Much later, Will was roused from a light sleep to see Sarah stepping out of her dress, the light from a single candle flame reflecting from her face and arms.  He watched as she reached her hands behind her waist to untie her petticoat and stays and then shrug them off.  Then, bending naked to pick up her clothes from the floor, she sensed Will’s gaze and looked up sharply.  She raised her eyebrows quizzically and he responded similarly but with a smile, lifting the bedclothes to welcome her in. 

“No nightshirt this night?” she queried, running her gaze and then her hand from his groin up to his throat, pausing to stroke the silky hair on his belly and kneeling forward to nuzzle and kiss it. She breathed in deeply, savouring his scent again.  Will gasped at her touch and thrust his hand into her hair cradling her head as she climbed into bed and settled her body on his.

“You did promise!” he smiled, stroking his other large hand over her back and rump, while the first combed through and untangled her thick curls.  Now Sarah snaked her arms around his neck and concentrated on tipping, touching and gently nipping his lips with her own. He responded in kind and soon their kissing grew deeper and more insistent.

Suddenly he stilled, his arms wrapped tightly round her body. Then his body released a long heaving sigh. Sarah looked into his face to see tears trickling from his eyes.

“I’m sorry.  But there were times when I thought you might never... we would never again...” he gulped.

She held his face between her hands trying to soothe him while kissing away all the tears. “Hush, my darling.  I’m here now.  And I’m never going to leave again.”  Suddenly her own voice trembled and sobbed, as the feelings flooded back:  “I didn’t leave **you** , I ran from Arthur.  I couldn’t bring Samuel here without criminating you.  Then, when you found me, I couldn’t see a way forward.  I....I....”

“Shhhh” comforted Will now, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms more tightly about her.  They clung together for some minutes before Sarah lifted her head and spoke again.

“After you’d left me at the cottage, I was so upset.  I kept thinking about what you’d said: that Arthur wasn’t so much angry about me taking Samuel as he was about his resulting reputation with Lord Melville.  That’s what made me realise that Arthur’s influence could be the key to our success.”  She reached up and kissed him tenderly, her thumbs resting on his cheeks.  “I’m sorry I hurt you, Will.  I promise never to hurt you so again.”

He responded at once, threading his fingers through her hair to hold her head, lowering her face and lips down to his mouth again and again.  They soon resumed their love-making, falling into their familiar routine.  He stroked down her flanks and reached to pull her knees astride his hips so that his hard cock might easily enter her body.  Then he moved his hands up to her waist to help her ease her torso up to take him deep inside, releasing a sigh.  She leant back resting one hand on his thigh and the other on his belly, while slowly setting a rocking rhythm, rubbing her clitoris against his body. 

Will sank back against the pillow to enjoy the pleasure she was bringing him both physically and visually.  He loved seeing the faint smile on her serene face as she gradually increased the pace of her rocking.  He could have reached his long arms forward to touch her breasts and massage her nipples with his thumbs, but instead chose to raise his arms and link his hands behind his head, a wide smile on his lips. He liked her taking charge.

Sarah was pleased at how Will was relaxing into this.  She leaned forward taking her weight onto her hands by his torso, raising her haunches on each movement to rub herself up and down his shaft.  Will’s eyes snapped open again, so she rewarded him with kisses on his lips, which he had to lean forward to chase on each beat of her rhythm.  Sensing that she was starting to reach her climax, she quickened her rubbing closing her eyes to concentrate.

Will recognised her crisis and slowly sat upright, supporting her body under her arms, his thumbs on her nipples, his long fingers around her torso.  With moans escaping her throat and her head sinking backwards, she rested her arms over his shoulders, her hips still working against his groin.  Will ducked forward to kiss her neck and throat, then, raising her slightly, dipped his lips to nip and lick and suck her nipples, while the waves of pleasure coursed through her body and her moans turned to squeals and finally giggles. 

Eventually her breathing subsided and she pulled on his hair to raise his face and lips from her breasts, giggling again. 

“I recognise where Samuel gets **his** squealing laughter!” he proclaimed, smiling into her eyes.

“And I recognise another trait **you** share with him!” she countered, raising her eyebrows, then looking pointedly down at her breasts. 

“Surely you don’t begrudge me some small pleasures?” he asked, holding her tight to him with one hand in the small of her back, while easing her knee up with the other and guiding her lower leg behind him.   

“Not in the least!” she twinkled, as he changed hands and released the other leg, leaving her still sitting astride his cock.  “I hope you will also pass on my gratitude to your teacher for your excellent practice in the art of love” she beamed, wrapping her arms round his neck and her legs about his waist, hooking one ankle with the other.

Keeping one hand tight to the small of her back, he chuckled, while turning both their bodies to lay Sarah on her back. “Of course!” he laughed, “You know I always endeavour.... ...to give her.......all ....... she deserves!”  Sinking his face into her neck, he repeatedly thrust his still hard cock deep inside her, chasing his own pleasure now.


End file.
